


Супружеский долг

by LazyRay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Неужели решил со мной сразиться? – смеялся Локи, но не торопился спускаться вниз; у него было мало шансов в схватке, и оба это знали.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Пришел напомнить тебе о твоей клятве, – неохотно выговорил Тор.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Какой еще клятве?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Ты давал мне только одну-единственную.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Супружеский долг

Побитая и вымотанная команда отступила на пару кварталов, чтобы чуток отдышаться и решить, что им делать дальше.  
\- Мы не сможем их одолеть, пока Локи на их стороне, – мрачно признал Старк.  
Тор хмуро поглядел на него, но ничего не сказал: тот был прав.  
\- Он слишком быстрый, – пожаловался кто-то сзади.  
Тор тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Другого выхода нет.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Подожди, ты куда?  
\- Что он задумал?  
Тор не слушал их. Он уверенным шагом направлялся в эпицентр разрушений, туда, где рядом с закованным в броню очередным претендентом на мировое господство виднелась фигурка его... он не мог сказать брата, только не в свете того, что он собирался предпринять.  
Его заметили еще издалека. Повелитель машин, крушащий сейчас город, повернул пушку своего огромного танка в сторону Тора, но даже с такого расстояния Тор заметил, как Локи коснулся плеча своего товарища по разрушениям и остановил его. Локи всегда был слишком любопытным, ему наверняка хотелось знать, что затеял его брат.  
\- Локи.  
Тор остановился, только сейчас заметив, что его друзья последовали за ним – на приличном расстоянии. Несомненно, они услышат все, что произойдет. Что поделать, все равно невозможно будет сохранить это в тайне.  
\- Тор, – крикнул ему Локи, возвышаясь на десяток метров с платформы танка. – Пришел умолять меня одуматься?  
Тор покачал головой. Он не был настолько наивным и не верил, что Локи одумается, если только не предложить ему более интересную игрушку. Но у Тора уже не было терпения на игры.  
\- Неужели решил со мной сразиться? – смеялся Локи, но не торопился спускаться вниз; у него было мало шансов в схватке, и оба это знали.  
\- Пришел напомнить тебе о твоей клятве, – неохотно выговорил Тор.  
\- Какой еще клятве?  
\- Ты давал мне только одну-единственную.  
Локи молчал несколько секунд, потом неожиданно спрыгнул вниз.  
\- Не верю, – выдохнул он, опасаясь все же подходить ближе, – не верю, что ты на такое способен!  
\- Я не мастер расставлять ловушки, – огрызнулся Тор, чувствуя себя все больше и больше не в своей тарелке. – Я всего лишь пришел требовать, чтобы ты исполнил свой долг, согласно клятве.  
Локи глядел на него, широко распахнув глаза и беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. Тор даже не мог припомнить, когда он в последний раз видел Локи лишенным дара речи. Было неожиданно приятно осознавать, что это именно он довел хитроумного бога до такого состояния.  
Наконец, Локи немного пришел в себя.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – спросил он почти растерянно, оглядывая боле боя. – Здесь?  
\- Прямо сейчас, – кивнул Тор. – Здесь.  
\- О. – Локи глядел на него с невольным уважением. – Не ожидал от тебя.  
\- Ты не оставил мне выбора! – рявкнул Тор, схватил Локи за руку и потащил к ближайшему более-менее целому зданию.  
Он спиной чувствовал изумленные взгляды своих товарищей по команде. Где-то позади ругался оставленный Локи злодей.  
\- Я закончу и вернусь, – обернувшись, пообещал ему Локи. – Постарайся продержаться.  
\- Не продержится, – процедил Тор.  
\- Вот как, – Локи улыбался на ходу. – Ты так уверен в своих друзьях? Или в своей выдержке?  
Тор заскрипел зубами, но ничего не ответил. У него не было выбора: он должен был задержать Локи настолько, чтобы остальная команда сумела разобраться с машинами и их горе-повелителем.  
\- Локи! – прокричал тот напоследок. – Чтоб тебя!  
\- Извини, друг, супружеский долг – святое! – уже не оборачиваясь, Локи помахал ему на прощанье.  
Они скрылись в доме.  
Ошарашенные Мстители глядели в дверной пролом.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Супружеский долг?  
\- Я думал, они братья?  
Они разбежались в стороны от снаряда чудо-пушки.  
\- За дело, друзья! – прокричал Капитан Америка. – У нас не так уж много времени!  
Но машин было много, очень много, и по прошествии часа Мстители начали понимать, что не успевают закончить с зачисткой. Они напрягались изо всех сил, опасаясь, что Локи вот-вот вырвется из рук Тора и бросится на подмогу их противнику. Но прошел еще один час, еще, машины начали заканчиваться, а противник выбиваться из сил, а Локи все не показывался. Мстители даже начали беспокоиться: Тор, конечно, бог, но даже бог не смог бы... хотя что они знали о богах?  
Когда бой закончился (ближе к вечеру), Мстители с опаской приблизились к тому зданию, где скрылся их друг со своим... Локи. Внутри было тихо. Переглянувшись, они осторожно прокрались внутрь.  
Тор сидел на краю кровати и натягивал сапоги. Он был уже одет, но его волосы были взъерошены, а шея представляла собой один сплошной синяк.  
\- Где Локи? – непринужденно спросил Старк.  
\- Сбежал, когда вас услышал, – посетовал Тор.  
\- Так что это за история с супружеством?  
Тор тяжело вздохнул и принялся рассказывать.  
Дело было в Вегасе. Тогда Тор встретил Локи впервые после проклятого сражения на мосту. Тор был безумно счастлив! Еще бы, почти потерять надежду на встречу, почти уже не верить, что брат еще жив. Конечно, он кинулся к брату! Конечно, он начал обниматься! Локи был ошарашен, он, вероятно, ждал другой встречи... и на один вечер он поддался энтузиазму старшего брата, его неподдельному счастью. Позволил Тору утащить его праздновать...  
\- Локи еще никогда не мог меня перепить, а в тот вечер даже я перебрал лишку, – признался Тор. – Мы проснулись на следующий день в одном номере, с трещащими головами и свидетельством о браке. Там были перечислены наши клятвы друг другу... одна из них призывала удовлетворять желания своего партнера в любое время и в любом месте по первому зову.  
\- Вегас, – вздохнул Старк.  
\- Мы не знали, что делать, и... Локи сбежал, прежде чем мы успели что-то придумать. Вот и вся история.  
\- Вы не развелись?  
Тор изумленно поглядел на вопросившего:  
\- В Асгарде не бывает разводов.  
Друзья только головой покачали, но какой бы идиотской не была подоплека сегодняшних событий, она помогла им справиться с разгулявшимся изобретателем и его машинами.  
\- В любом случае, спасибо, Тор, – кивнул Капитан.  
А если после сегодняшнего дня среди друзей пойдет байка о невероятных возможностях Тора в постели, то кому и когда это вредило?

На второй раз они тоже не знали о причастности Локи. Его появление было неожиданностью...  
Тор заскрежетал зубами при виде брата среди противников, потом нехорошо ухмыльнулся и протянул руку. По лицу Локи было ясно, что он разрывается между желанием истерично расхохотаться и столь же истерично затопать ногами, но он молча подошел к брату.  
\- Знаете, это нечестно, – подумала вслух Наталья, когда «братья» скрылись. – Пока он там развлекается, мы должны отдуваться!

После того раза Локи не появлялся в Америке, что не помешало Мстителям устроить Тору срочную командировку в Европу по просьбе тамошних знакомых Старка. Судя по физиономии Тора, когда тот вернулся, Локи был в ярости.  
Фингал был особенно хорош.

В следующий раз они увидели Локи на пороге особняка Старка: с кислым лицом и саквояжем в руке. Тони настолько опешил, что безмолвно пропустил врага внутрь. Он как раз решал, что же такое сказать, когда примчался сияющий Тор и протянул руки к Локи. Получив саквояжем по лицу, он несколько поостыл.  
\- Задумал что злодейское? – небрежно спросил Старк. – Решил, что лучше сразу прийти сдаваться?  
Локи смерил его нехорошим взглядом, но голос его был очень ласковым:  
\- Нет, пришел сказать этому идиоту, что он будет отцом!  
Тони выпятил губы уточкой, наблюдая, как Тор ошеломленно хлопает глазами и машинально потирает челюсть. Локи прожигал «папашу» яростным взглядом.  
\- Чаю? – предложил Тони кротко.

\- Я тоже хорош, – тихо бесился Локи, дуя на чашку с чаем. – Знал же. Должен был знать! Подумать! Головой!  
\- Ему хватало и дуновенья ветерка, – объяснил Тор, сидящий рядом со своим супругом и задумчиво поглядывающий на него. – Отцу рассказать придется.  
Локи напрягся.  
\- В Асгард я не вернусь! – отрезал он.  
\- Но, Локи...  
\- Чтобы меня заперли там до конца срока, а потом отобрали младенца и вытурили вон?  
\- Отец никогда...  
\- Уж конечно! – ощерился Локи.  
Тор благоразумно оставил эту тему.  
\- Если ребенок такая нежеланная проблема, – попробовал успокоить их Старк, – то может лучше... без него?  
Тор метнул на него грозный взгляд, а Локи аж позеленел и прижал руки к животу, прикрывая еще незаметного будущего ребенка. Старк поднял руки, сдаваясь: ваше дело!  
Вот Локи и остался жить с ними. Как вскоре выяснилось, заявился сюда он не для воссоединения с Тором, а по той простой причине, что во время беременности его силы очень ослабевали. Тор с ностальгией вспоминал, как отец все время поощрял Локи размножаться, потому что тогда на несколько лет в Асгарде воцарялся мир и покой. Им, однако, мира и покоя не предвиделось. Каким-то образом враги Локи узнали об его ослабленном состоянии и с пылким рвением рванулись уничтожать его. Даже Старк не знал, как один человек может нажить столько врагов. Он высказал все, что думал о таком положении дел сумрачно выглядевшему Локи. Тот молчал и по своей новой привычке старался держаться ближе к Тору. Но тот тоже давил со своей стороны, уверяя, что в Асгарде ему будет безопасно.  
После четвертой массированной атаки, когда от особняка остались одни развалины, Локи мрачно согласился, что лучше тюрьма в Асгарде, чем постоянный риск для его ребенка на Земле.

 

Это была... неожиданная для всех новость. Тор был безобразно горд, Один беспокойно размышлял, что может народиться у его вспыльчивого чада и невозможнейшего из проказников, Фригг улыбалась... Локи заперся в своих покоях и дулся.  
День, второй, третий...  
Друзья перешептывались, Фригг беспокоилась, даже Один нахмурился, не увидев Локи за столом уже седьмое утро подряд. Один Тор продолжал радоваться жизни, есть за троих, сражаться за десятерых.  
В конце концов даже Сиф не выдержала:  
\- Слушай, - сказала она, - не то чтобы засранец не заслуживал чего и похлеще, но ты мог бы все же, я не знаю, пойти к нему, утешить как-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - жизнерадостно ответил Тор. - Мне некогда.  
Она вылупила глаза. Троица воинов, ошивавшихся поблизости и отчаянно прислушивавшихся к беседе, едва не попадала с ног. Было чему удивляться: Тор души не чаял в своем драгоценном обманщике, и они не ожидали него подобного равнодушия.  
\- Ничего себе, - заметила Сиф, закипая. - Сделал супругу ребенка и пошел гулять дальше?  
\- Друзья мои, - проникновенно сказал Тор, - как вы не понимаете? Радуйтесь, пока Локи обижается на весь свет, потому что когда ему наскучит сидеть в четырех стенах...  
\- То что?  
\- Он начнет мне мстить, - ухмыльнулся Тор. - Да и вас не забудет.


End file.
